


Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Ze Von I Love [3]
Category: The X-Files, Warren Zevon songs
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mash-up, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-17
Updated: 1998-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another silly bit of Mulder/Krycek, not tied to any particular episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner

"Come back here, Mulder."

"Mmm."

"God, I don't believe I'm ready again. You're hot enough to raise the dead."

"Is that what you call it? The Dead? I'm sure Jerry Garcia would be thrilled."

"And what do you call yours, The Truth? 'Hey lady, the truth is in my pants.' "

"Very funny."

"Just don't get it shot off--well, you can shoot it off in me, Foxy. But don't you **dare** add this to the list of ruined equipment after one of your failed missions."

"God, you're a cheerful sort. Do you also brood in your vodka?"

"No, listen, Mulder, I know a guy it happened to once. A Norwegian hitman."

"I don't want to hear about it."

"Actually, he only lost the last inch; they got him to the hospital in time. They call him Stubby."

"Bullshit. I'll stubby you, you son of a bitch."

( _A low chuckle, abruptly broken off._ )

"All right, Alex, that should shut you up. But watch those teeth."


End file.
